


Go To Hell

by kbl55429



Series: Malec against the world. [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: For once Alec chooses himself.





	Go To Hell

Magnus was sitting on the couch staring straight ahead chewing on his fingernails. He was waiting for Alec to come over, he was supposed to be at his loft over an hour ago. He wasn’t answering any of his phone calls or text messages and he was really starting to worry.

 

“Where is he?” Magnus whispered to himself. After another thirty minutes he heard the door open and slam shut, “Alexander!” He called out standing up from the couch and running towards the door.

 

When he came face to face with his boyfriend, his eyes were full of relief. “Alexander...is everything ok?”

 

“My-my parents were arranging a marriage for me.l behind my back...to Lydia.”

 

Magnus stepped back preparing himself for the heartbreak. He knew how much his family meant to Alec. It’s why he kept their relationship a secret, he thought they’d be disgusted and disown him, “w-what did you say?”

 

Alec face was blank for a couple of seconds before he smiled and pulled Magnus in close, “I told them to go to hell.”

 

Magnus gasped, shocked at the answer, “r-really?”

 

Alec nodded his head, “I told them I already had a boyfriend. They weren’t too happy as you can imagine. They kicked me out and told me to find a new job.”

 

“Alexander...” Magnus couldn’t say anymore before he was interrupted.

 

“Don’t Magnus, I love you and I’d choose you over and over again.”

 

“I love you too Alexander, so much.” Magnus pulled him in and kissed him passionately, it was a promise for the both of them, a promise of forever.


End file.
